Elisa (Wii Sports)
Summary Elisa is a non-player character Mii in the Wii Sports series. She is the trainer and champion of Tennis, the Vice Champion of Boxing (behind only Matt), the first player in baseball, and an Advanced Mii in Wii Party. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Elisa Origin: Wii Sports Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mii Athlete Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, is ambidextrous as she has been shown skillfully using both hands separately Attack Potency: Wall level (Is capable of injuring the protagonist and knocking him unconscious with her physical blows, and as the second strongest Boxer should be capable of similar feats as him, can deflect a tennis ball that has been hit so hard it left a smoke trail behind it with a single hit) | Wall level (Far superior in power to Ryan, who can can slice diamonds as big as himself in half) Speed: At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Can react to and hit 90+ MPH fastballs, can incredibly reliably react to and block tennis balls coming at her, including ones going so fast they leave a smoke trail behind them.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be similar to Matt, who can lift and throw two large diamonds bigger than himself high into the air) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: ' Wall level' (Can take extensive hits from the player and can quickly recover from being knocked unconscious by him.) | Wall level (Can shrug off the protagonist Mii throwing a basketball at her head several times over. Can take hits from the protagonist in Swordplay, though it is unknown how the diamond slicing feat in Speed Slice would translate to Duel Mode. Easily shrugs off repeated hits to the face from a high velocity ping pong ball) Stamina: High, can fight opponents in Boxing and play against opponents in Tennis for long periods of time(even while being knocked out multiple times in the former), can play through entire games of Baseball even while covered in sweat, everyone who participates in Cycling are capable of biking across the entire circumference of Wuhu Island, served and hit 50 tennis balls in a row with no signs of strain. Can play Basketball and aim well even after receiving multiple hits to the head by the basketball. Range: Standard melee range, up to several meters with bowling, baseball, tennis, or golf | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Tennis racket, sword, baseball gloves, basketball, baseball bat Intelligence: Greatest person in the world at tennis besides the main character himself, and the second greatest person in the world at boxing behind Matt. Is the only person in the verse other than Sarah (her Tennis partner) with a skill level over 2000 in a game. Should be a remarkable Basketball player, as she is faced tenth after nine inferior teams. Is a decent cyclist, swordfighter, baseball player, and ping pong player. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Wii Sports | Wii Sports Resort Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wii Sports Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Boxers Category:Blade Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 9